


Car Accident

by f1championship



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday Party, Car Accident, Hospital, M/M, little mention of blood at the beginning, little mention to spit kink at the end of the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon and Marcus were coming back to home after the party Kevin organized for Stoffel party. But unfortunately, the ride will be awful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coma

Jolyon and Marcus were coming back from Kevin and Stoffel’s house. It was the first birthday that Stoffel had got to celebrate with Kevin as his boyfriend, and Kevin had wanted to organise him the best party of his life, so he invited all of his close friends. Marcus and Kevin drank a lot during the party, while Jolyon and Stoffel, who didn’t like drinking alcohol, were totally sober but still had fun at the party.

It was late, so Jolyon decided to leave them alone so that they could celebrate, even though Stoffel insisted that they should stay, but Jolyon declined, he didn’t want to be a hassle. So, he brought Marcus to his car, with the help of Stoffel, Marcus was too heavy when he was drunk, and after Stoffel put the seatbelt on Marcus, Jolyon turned on the engine, and waved goodbye to Stoffel.

Marcus was sleeping, the mouth hanging open, and Jolyon had to open his window, the smell of alcohol was unbearable for him. The road wasn’t totally clear, there was still black ice, even though it was March, but in Britain the weather was so unpredictable that this was normal. Jolyon drove slowly, he didn’t want to take any risks. But suddenly, he was blinded by a bright light shining into his eye. His first reaction was to brake, but with the black ice, it was totally useless.

Jolyon saw the car coming straight at him, so he turned the wheel, bracing himself for the impact. After the other car hit his, he couldn’t do anything apart from waiting for the car to stop skidding along the road. In the end, it was a tree that stopped the car, and Jolyon took a deep breath before he opened his eyes, he was relieved that he didn’t feel any serious pain, until he saw that there was a lot of blood. He started to panic, and when he saw Marcus slumped against the cracked window, he screamed. It didn’t look like Marcus was conscious, although with all the alcohol that he had drunk, that wouldn’t be a shock and now with the crash, and the amount of blood, it was almost certain that he’d been injured.

Jolyon searched for his phone, and when he found it, he crawled out of the car, trying to not fall on the floor, end up in the road. By chance, there was a little bit of signal, and Jolyon phoned for an ambulance, looking around to see if there was any sign of the other car but he couldn’t see anything. Jolyon called Stoffel, and he took a little time before answering, he was really worrying, and when he answered he told Stoffel everything. Stoffel said that he would be there as soon as he could, and he grabbed his key so that he could go and join Jo, to support him. He left a short note for Kevin, with all of the alcohol that he had drunk, he wasn’t going to be awake before midday at least.

Stoffel was driving slowly, his eyes scanning the road so that he couldn’t miss Jolyon, and when he saw where all of the trees had been flattened to the ground, he was shaking with fear. He heard Jolyon yelling at Marcus to wake up, but the sound was drowned out by the screech of sirens approaching. Stoffel rushed to Jolyon, prising him away from Marcus and holding him tight while the firefighters were trying to cut Marcus out of the car, with the Jaws of Life, the paramedics waiting at a safe distance so that they could rush Marcus to hospital. Jolyon cried a lot when he saw Marcus on the stretcher, and Stoffel had to make a huge effort to not cry, he wanted to be strong enough to calm Jolyon.

Jolyon climbed in the ambulance with Marcus, while Stoffel agreed to follow them to the hospital in his car. When they turned off that road, Stoffel saw another ambulance arriving, he suddenly thought that Jolyon wasn’t the only one involved in the crash, but his thoughts were drawn back to Marcus, hoping that he would be okay.

When they arrived at the hospital, a nurse kept Jolyon in the waiting room, because they had to take Marcus straight to the operating theatre. Jolyon could barely stay on his feet, but fortunately, Stoffel arrived shortly after. He hugged Jolyon, holding him tight as he cried before making him sit on a chair. Jolyon’s dad and brother arrived less than ten minutes later. Will had woken his dad up in the middle of the night, and they had driven straight here, worrying about Jolyon and Marcus. Jonathan had sent messages to his wife to let her, and Jolyon’s sisters, know what had happened.

They waited for a long time for the doctor to come out, Marcus was taken to the Intensive Care Unit and Jo rushed towards the doctor.

“Will he survive?” The sadness in Jolyon’s voice was heart breaking and his eyes were pink from all the tears.

“It’s impossible to say right now, he is in a medically induced coma, we won’t know until he comes round. It’s already a miracle that he is still alive after that crash,” said the doctor.

“Can I go to his room?” Jo asked, he clearly wasn’t going to take any other answer other than yes.

“Are you a member of family?” the doctor asked, and Will saw the rage bubbling beneath the surface, his fists clenched ready for a fight. Will rested his hand on Jolyon’s shoulder, and Jolyon’s hands unclenched.

“I’m his husband!” Jolyon said, before taking a breath, and the doctor motioned for Jolyon to follow them to the room. When he saw Marcus, surrounded by all the tubing, it was awful, but he slowly stepped closer, sitting down on a chair next to the bed, holding Marcus’ hand. He couldn’t take it all in, and he started to talk to Marcus.

“Please sweetie, don’t leave me alone, I can’t deal with that. For the first time in nearly two years, I order you to wake up! Usually, I love watching you sleep, with your puppy face, but here and now, I can’t. I want to see your face full of confusion, I want to see you grouchy because I woke you up, I want to hear your beautiful voice, please wake up!” Jolyon rested his head on the edge of the bed, tears running down his face as he wondered how he could walk away from the accident almost uninjured, and yet Marcus was lying here unconscious.

Jolyon stayed in the room all the night, falling asleep when the sun rose, and he woke up soon after, hoping that it was all an awful nightmare. But the sight of the hospital room made him shudder in horror, the stark white walls and the mechanical beeping of the machines made him feel more awful, if that was possible. Will knocked on the door, waiting for him to say something before he entered the room.

“Dad called Marcus’ parents, they will be here in tonight,” Will said, and he handed Jolyon a cup of tea.

“Thank you,” said Jolyon, letting his brother hug him as tight as possible.

“You should eat something, I can get you whatever you want?” Will asked.

“The cup of tea was already too much for me, I can’t face the idea of eating, even breathing hurts. It will be impossible until I have good news for Marcus.” The tears started falling again, and Will held him until he was calmer.

Time had no meaning for Jolyon, later that day the doctor came to see him, and they told him what they were going to be doing for Marcus during the day. Stoffel was sitting down next to Jolyon, resting his hand on Jolyon’s knee, trying to reassure him. His phone buzzed and he saw that he had a message, from Kevin, and he opened it before he saw that Kevin was in front of him.

They left Jolyon, and wandered along the hall until they found a quiet corridor. Kevin hugged Stoffel tight, before asking him what happened.

“They had an accident while they were heading home. Jolyon didn’t suffer any serious injuries, but Marcus is in the coma, and the only thing Jolyon can do is wait, hoping that he will wake up. I feel so bad, because I asked to Jolyon to stay the night with us, but I didn’t insist after he refused, and I should have!” said Stoffel, and the guilt was written all over his face.

“It’s not your fault! And it’s not Jolyon fault either! He didn’t drink at all last night, and he didn’t seem too tired. Don’t feel guilty, it will not fix anything, and it will be even worse for Jolyon. Just be his friend, hug and support him,” said Kevin, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Stoffel felt all the stress leave his body, and the tears started to fall.

“Oh sweetie, it’s going to be okay, Marcus is a fighter,” said Kevin, hugging Stoffel before giving him a tissue, “We have to be strong in front of Jolyon.”

Jolyon was waiting in Marcus’ room, he wanted to be alone for a moment. Stoffel and Kevin joined Will and Jolyon’s dad, and while they were talking, Kevin saw a news headline on his phone, which was about Jolyon and Marcus’ accident.

“Apparently the other guy was drunk, that’s why he swerved toward Jolyon’s car and didn’t do anything to avoid him. He’s not dead and he’s here at this hospital,” said Kevin, showing them his phone so that they could all see the article.

“We have to be careful, no-one should tell Jolyon that,” warned Will. But just he finished his sentence, he heard Jolyon’s voice.

“Not knowing what?”

“Nothing,” Will shook his head, but Jolyon wasn’t in the mood for playing games.

“I know you’re lying! Did the doctor tell you something about Marcus’ injuries? Is he brain dead?” Jolyon felt the panic rise in his body, and he almost fainted, but Stoffel was there to hold him.

“It’s not about Marcus, we don’t know any more than you about him,” said Will, he didn’t know what to say, the last thing that he wanted was to cause his brother any more pain.

“So what is it?”

“The other guy…” he mumbled under his breath, hoping that Jolyon wouldn’t ask him about it.

“What other guy?” asked Jolyon.

“The one that crashed into you last night,” answered Stoffel, he knew that he shouldn’t tell him, but the guilt was already so hard for Jolyon to bear, so he told him everything, except the part that the guy who crashed into them was in the same hospital as Marcus.

After the shock and the nerves had worn off, Jolyon asked for a cup of tea, and his dad poured him a cup. He had put tea in a thermos, hoping that the homemade tea would calm him more than the tasteless tea from the hospital.

“Do you know when we will have news about Marcus?” asked Kevin.

“No, they were really vague. No-one knows yet. They told me that it will take a lot of time to run all the tests on Marcus, but that’s all that they’ve said to me. You can leave if you want, I can stay here alone…” Jolyon’s tone of voice said exactly the opposite of his word, so they all said that they would stay, they didn’t want to leave him alone in this situation.

In the afternoon, the nurses were bringing Marcus back into his room, and the doctor walked over to speak to Jolyon before he could go into the room with Marcus.

“Any improvements?” asked Will, as Jolyon was unable to speak.

“We managed to stop some internal bleeding just in time, but there’s nothing more that we can do for him apart from wait. You could read to him, or play some of his favourite music, just knowing that you’re there by his side may help his recovery,” said the doctor. Stoffel wandered over to Jolyon, and he took a deep breath so that he could hold back the tears, before heading straight for Marcus’ room.

While Jolyon stayed in the room with Marcus, Jonathan decided to head back to their home, bringing clean clothes, and more tea for Jolyon. But just as he started to leave, he saw Marcus’ parents arriving at the hospital.

“Is there any more news?” asked Kerstin.

“Unfortunately, nothing, Jolyon is in the room with him, you should go and join him, it will be a good thing for both of them,” said Jonathan, before saying goodbye.

Jolyon heard a knock on the door, and when he saw Marcus’ parents, he stood up to hug them. It was all too much and couldn’t stop crying, trying to be strong was so tiring and he just couldn’t keep it all in.

“You should take a break, leave this room for a little while, go outside and get some fresh air, and don’t worry, if there is anything, I will call you,” said Tomas, and Jolyon nodded, before leaving Marcus alone with his parents. But instead of heading out of the hospital to get some fresh air, he went towards the stairs, heading up to the fifth floor.

“Do you know where Jolyon is?” asked Stoffel.

“I saw him leave the room, heading towards the stairs, why?” Kevin said.

“Why did he take the stairs?” The worry was starting to show on Stoffel’s face.

“I don’t know, but why are you worried?”

“I heard that the guy who crashed into them was here, on the fifth floor. Do you think that Jolyon found about it and went to his room?” asked Stoffel.

“I don’t know. But we have to go check on him,” replied Kevin, taking Stoffel’s hand and they rushed towards the stairs.

Jolyon didn’t take long to find the room of the man who had caused him all this pain. When he saw that the man was alone, he glanced around the corridor to see if anyone was about, and since the coast was clear he decided to go into his room.

“So you’re the asshole who drove while you were so drunk that you couldn’t even remember your name.” It wasn’t a question, just a statement.

“Who are you?” asked the guy. Jolyon didn’t answer, he only stepped closer, and in a rush of pure rage, he put his hands around his neck, watching as the man’s chokes and gurgles went quiet and his face began to turn purple.

“Stop it! It will not fix anything!” screamed Stoffel. Jolyon stopped immediately, Stoffel’s voice bringing him back to reality, and he stumbled as he stepped back, crumpling onto the floor. He buried his face in his hands as pained sobs echoed around the room.

“You better not tell anyone, or I’ll make you wish that you’d died in the crash.” Stoffel sounded terrifying without even raising his voice, and Jolyon felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The man nodded, his hands trembling as he felt at his bruised neck.

Kevin and Stoffel took Jolyon into their arms, helping him up and taking him out of the room.

“This is why Will didn’t want to tell you. He knew that it would just make you angry. But hurting him won’t bring Marcus back, you’re just going to end up in jail. I think you should leave the hospital for a while, get away from it all. I will join you, we’re going to walk down to the park,” said Stoffel.

“I will call you if there is any news,” said Kevin.

“But I want to be by his side when he wakes up… If he wakes up.”

“He will wake up. Don’t doubt that. He has his parents with him now, so in any case, if he does wake up, he will see people that he loves, so that’s a good opportunity for you to leave him. We’ll be less than ten minutes.”

Stoffel took Jolyon’s arm and they headed out of the hospital, the sun almost blinding Jolyon, he couldn’t remember the last time that he’d been outside. They went to a nearby park, Stoffel’s long arms wrapped around Jolyon, holding him steady. They stopped walking when they were far enough away not to see the hospital, and Stoffel got Jolyon to lay on the grass, staring at the sky as the fluffy clouds drifted by.

“What if he doesn’t wake up?” asked Jolyon. Stoffel wanted to tell him that Marcus would wake up, but he knew that it was useless offering false hope to Jolyon, so he hugged him tight.

“I don’t know how your relationship is with Kevin, but enjoy every second of it. Don’t waste any time being angry with each other, don’t be bitter or resentful, because you never knew what life is going to bring you. You don’t want to realise how much you loved him only after he’s gone,” Jolyon said, a single tear running down his cheek. The emotion was too much for him, he just wanted to be near Marcus, no matter how little time they had left together, and he asked Stoffel to take him back to the hospital.

Once they were back, Jolyon went straight to Marcus’ room, his parents were sitting with him. Jolyon sat on the chair closest to him, and he ran his fingers through Marcus’ hair.

“Kevin, I need to talk to you,” Stoffel said, and the panic started to show on Kevin’s face. They went to find a quiet place, making sure that there was nobody about to see them.

“When we were at the park, Jolyon said a few things, and I realized then that I never told you how I felt about you.”

“I know how-” Kevin didn’t have time to finish his sentence, before Stoffel interrupted him.

“No you don’t. I love you so much, it’s impossible to love someone as much I love you. Today, I realised that I could lose you at any moment, so we have to enjoy it as long as we can, and we shouldn’t waste our time by being angry with each other for stupid things. I love you Kevin, more than anything else in the world,” said Stoffel, and he kissed Kevin, who started to cry.

“I love you too, Stoffel,” were the only words that Kevin could manage to get out, but it was enough for Stoffel.

Jolyon’s dad arrived back at the hospital, with food for everyone and Jolyon, if he ever wanted to eat something. He’d also brought proper tea and clean clothes, which were probably going to be more use than the food to Jolyon.

Everyone was waiting outside Marcus’ room, which made Jonathan’s heart sink, until he saw Jolyon walking away from the doctor with a smile on his face.

“What happened?” asked Marcus’ parents.

“He opened his eyes! When I came back to his room, he opened his eyes and looked at me,” said Jolyon, with a huge smile on his face. He rushed into the room, followed by the others.

“Oh Marcus, you couldn’t make me happier right now! I’m so glad that you finally woke up,” said Jolyon, tears of joy running down his face as he leant in to kiss Marcus on the cheek. Marcus flinched away from his touch, his eyes darting around the room before staring at Jolyon.

“Who are you?” were the only words that came out of Marcus’ mouth.


	2. Amnesia

“Who are you?”

Jo couldn’t believe what he had just heard, and he started to cry. The tears were falling down his face, and it only got worse when Marcus parents came into his room.

“Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?” asked Marcus. He looked at Jolyon with his head tilted, trying to remember who he was.

Jolyon decided to leave the room, it was too much to bear. He was so happy that Marcus had woken up but at the same time he was so devastated that he didn’t remember who he was.

“What happened?” asked Stoffel, pulling him into a big hug as Jo took deep breaths, his tears leaving a wet patch on Stoffel’s shoulder..

“He doesn’t know who I am,” Jo said, and Kevin joined in the hug, holding him tight.

“You should speak to the doctor about it. After such a serious accident like Marcus had, I think that it’s quite common,” said Stoffel, trying to reassure Jolyon.

“But he remembered his parents. I know I should be happy for them, but it only makes me sadder.”

The doctor left Marcus’ room and headed over to where Jo was sitting, and Jolyon didn’t even need to ask the question.

“It’s common not to remember the accident after an injury like Marcus’, maybe even a day or two before it, but the fact that he seems not to remember you is a little concerning. You will have to be patient, because it can take him a while to recover his memories. And while he’s recovering from his injuries it would be best not to pressure him about these things, it could make things worse,” said the doctor.

“When will he be able to leave the hospital?” asked Jolyon.

“We need to run some more tests, and if everything comes back clear, probably tomorrow or the day after that.”

“But will he be able to come to our home? To sleep in our bed?” asked Jolyon.

“He can go to his, your, home, but it would be better to not sleep in the same bed while he doesn’t remember who you are. I know it’s painful to hear, but it’s not his fault. You just have to take good care of him, and he will recover faster.”

After one more day of tests, Marcus was able to leave the hospital. While they were still at the hospital, Stoffel and Kevin prepared their guest room for Marcus’ parents, they had planned to stay with him and Jolyon, since Marcus didn’t remember him.

It was Marcus’ mum who drove him and Jolyon back to their house, Jo hadn’t driven since the accident, and Marcus and Jolyon were sitting in the back of the car.

“Hi, I’m Jolyon.” The feeling of being a complete stranger to Marcus was unbearable for him, but he made a huge effort not to let the tears run down his face.

“I’m Marcus. Do I know you?” asked Marcus, his face full of innocence. He was looking at Jolyon trying to figure

“Yes, we were quite close before the accident.” Jolyon hoped he hadn’t said too much, even if for him it wasn’t enough.

“Oh,” was the only answer that came out of Marcus mouth.

When they arrived home, Stoffel and Kevin had already left the flat, they didn’t want to take any risks with Marcus, as the doctor had told them not to rush Marcus.

Jo hoped Marcus would remember everything once he crossed the door, all the happy memories that they shared in their home. Like when they came back totally soaked after they forgot to take an umbrella, or when they ate a cheesecake off each other’s body and his dad showed up unexpectedly. He even hoped that seeing the lift up to the flat where they were stuck for at least three hours would help him remember all the time that they had spent together. But Marcus only looked around the flat with curiosity, he even asked Jo to give him a tour of the place, which was surprising, since their place wasn’t that big.

Marcus’ parents put their bags in the guest room, and they decided to take a shower, to give Jolyon and Marcus some time alone. Jolyon installed Marcus in their, well, his bed for now, and he was going to sleep on the couch. It wouldn’t help him sleep any better, but in this situation, even on the most comfortable bed, he wouldn’t sleep well, so it didn’t change anything. At least this way he could make Marcus comfortable.

“Do you want tea?” asked Jolyon, he really needed to relax after the last couple of days.

“Maybe, I never tried it before… Or I don’t remember.” Marcus wanted to make it sound like a joke, but his voice only revealed disappointment.

“I will get you a cup of tea. I hope you will like it,” said Jolyon. “Do you want me to teach you how to make a proper cup of tea?”

“As long as the only thing that I have to do, is sit down near you and watch you do it, then yes,” said Marcus, and his smile made Jolyon felt a lot better.

After the water boiled, Jo and Marcus went on to the terrace, the wind making all the worries disappear, with the help of tea.

“Do you want Hobnobs with your tea?” asked Jolyon.

“Hob what?” replied Marcus.

“Ah, yes, sorry, they’re oaty biscuits that you can dip in your tea,” said Jolyon, standing up and going to fetch them from the kitchen, not waiting for Marcus to answer.

Marcus took a sip of the tea, but it was still too hot, and Jolyon was afraid that Marcus had burnt himself, but Marcus reassured him.

“Can I ask you something?” asked Marcus.

“Yes of course,” replied Jolyon, he wanted to reach out and hold his hand but he stopped himself in time.

“Do you know what happened before I woke up in the hospital?” Marcus didn’t have any memory of the night, although he probably wouldn’t have much memory of it, even without the accident, he drank so much that night.

“Well, we were at a friend’s party, which his boyfriend, another friend of ours, organized. You drank too much and then there was the accident.”

“I hope I wasn’t driving that night.”

“No you weren’t. I was driving.” Jolyon still felt guilty for the accident, even though he wasn’t the one to blame for it, but telling Marcus that he was driving was a painful remember of that night.

“I was driving really slowly, because the road was icy. But suddenly, a car drove into us, he was so drunk that night that he didn’t see us, and I couldn’t do anything else other than swerve to avoid him. I tried to brake, but with black ice on the road, it was totally useless, and we ended up skidding off the road. Unfortunately, the car hit a tree, and it hit your side of the car.” Jolyon started to cry a lot, it was the first time that he had told the whole story to someone other than the police.

Marcus came closer to him, and hugged him, telling him that it was all okay now. Jo ended up wiping his tears on his sleeve as Marcus’ parents appeared, joining them on the terrace.

They started to talk, fussing over Marcus and asking him lots of questions, but Jo could see Marcus getting tired. Marcus apologised and went to his room to have a nap. At least, he was still the same in some respects, he had always needed his sleep.

“So what did you talk about?” asked Marcus’ mum.

“He asked me about the accident,” Jolyon said, and his lip trembled as the tears started to fall.

“We know it wasn’t your fault,” said Marcus’ dad.

“Thank you. He asked me what happened and I told him everything of that night.” Jo took a deep breath, it had been hard to tell Marcus about it, but he was glad that he had, it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “And the he asked me who I was to him, and I only said that we were close before his accident.”

“It will not be long before you can tell him that you’re his husband,” said Kerstin, hugging him.

It was late, and Marcus’ parents went into the guestroom to sleep. Jolyon wandered in the direction of his room, before he saw Marcus sleeping so calmly, and he remembered that he had to sleep on the sofa. He didn’t manage to get to sleep, he couldn’t find the right position to be comfortable in.

So in the end, he decided to get up and he made a cup of tea, the one that helped him to fall asleep when he had problems. He didn’t even turn on the light, he knew where everything was. So he drank his tea, alone in the dark, and it cleared his mind. He saw that the light in the guestroom was on, they clearly hadn’t managed to get to sleep either, worried for their son.

“Why don’t you turn on the light?” Kerstin asked.

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Jolyon answered.

“You have to sleep! When was the last time you slept for a whole night?”

“Probably the night before the accident, so more than two weeks ago. But I just can’t fall asleep, I’m too worried that he might never remember me. He is everything to me, and just the thought I could lose him is devastating to me.”

“But you haven’t lost him. When a person loves someone as much as Marcus loves you, that love doesn’t just go away, he will remember that, even if he doesn’t remember every date that you had.”

“But when?”

“You will have to be patient, Jolyon. I know, everyone keeps saying this every time you ask a question about Marcus over the last few days. It’s hard, I can imagine, but it’s the only thing that you can do. Just be there for him. You should maybe take him out to a place that has a special meaning for you. Like the place where he asked you to marry him, or your garden, where the wedding happened.”

“That’s not a bad idea, thank you,” Jolyon answered, taking a deep breath as the wind dried his tears.

“It’s normal, you’re like my son now. You’ve been a part of our family for a long time. So now, finish your tea and go back to sleep, you need it.” Kerstin kissed him on the forehead and they both went back to try and get some sleep. Jolyon managed to fall asleep not long after he reached the sofa, reassured by the words of his mother-in-law.

It was half past nine, and when Jolyon opened his eyes, he saw Marcus looking at him. He had to stop himself from kissing him.

“Morning. I’m sorry to bother you, but where is the Nutella?” Marcus asked.

“You already up?” It was one of the few time that Marcus had woken up before him, so Jolyon was a bit shocked. “I put it somewhere you can’t reach it, because when you eat it, you can eat a whole jar of it before I can stop you.”

“Did I live here before the accident?” Marcus asked.

“Yes, we lived together.”

“As flatmates?”

“Sort of,” answered Jolyon, he got up to go and fetch Marcus the Nutella, it would make Marcus stop asking so many questions that Jolyon couldn’t answer.

“So did you sleep well last night?” asked Jolyon.

“Like a baby. The bed was really comfortable. But I’m sorry, I didn’t know where my pyjamas were, so I took one of the race shirts which were in the wardrobe, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh no I’m not. They were some of my dad’s race shirts, it wasn’t too big for you?” asked Jolyon.

“Yes, but it was comfortable. And it had a good smell, it’s a really familiar scent, but I can’t place where I remember it from.”

“You will.”

“And you? I heard you last night, talking to my mum, is there something wrong?” asked Marcus.

“Did you hear what we talked about?” Jolyon froze in horror, afraid that Marcus might have been shocked by what he heard.

“I only heard that you drank tea in the dark.” Marcus let out a little laugh.

“No, it’s nothing, I didn’t manage to sleep well. But I’m fine,” answered Jo, and Marcus nodded.

“Do you want to do something today, maybe go out and meet some friends,” asked Jolyon.

“If it can help me get my memories back, I will not say no,” said Marcus, who put a spoon full of Nutella into his mouth.

“I think it’s time to say goodbye to the Nutella now. Before you eat too much,” said Jolyon, and Marcus put on his saddest look for Jolyon, so that he could eat one more spoonful.

After he’d taken it away from Marcus, Jolyon decided to take a shower, so that he would look more human, and after, he texted Stoffel to hang out with them.

They decided to go to the cinema. Marcus wasn’t completely comfortable using his crutch, he struggled to coordinate his movements, so they took a while to get to the cinema, even though it was usually a five minute walk. Stoffel and Kevin were waiting them outside of the building.

“Hi, how are you?” asked Stoffel.

“Stoffel? Kevin?” asked Marcus.

“Yes that’s us. It’s good to see you looking better,” said Kevin.

“I’m fine thanks and you? I’m happy I didn’t lose all my memories,” answered Marcus, but they were interrupted by Jolyon.

“Sorry, I have to go to the toilet,” said Jolyon, almost running to leave them. Stoffel apologised to Kevin and Marcus, and followed Jolyon to the toilets.

“Did I say something wrong?” asked Marcus. “Jolyon didn’t seem happy.”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing. Do you remember him?” asked Kevin.

“Not really, he only told me that we were close, and when I asked him if we were flatmate, he only said ‘sort of’. What does that mean?” asked Marcus.

“He just doesn’t want to make your life harder than it already is,” said Kevin, reassuring him.

“Jolyon, slow down!” said Stoffel, but Jolyon didn’t stop walking until he reached the toilets.

“Why? Why?” were the only words that come from Jo’s mouth.

“I don’t know, but don’t forget, it’s not his fault if he doesn’t remember you yet. He would never do it on purpose.”

“I’m starting to think that he will never remember me. He remembered his parents, and now he remembered you. Both of you! And me, there is no sign that he remembers me at all. We spent three years together, the most beautiful of my life. We lived together, but the worst thing is that he forgot the man he asked to marry. I don’t know if I will can deal with it any longer without telling him the truth,” answered Jolyon.

“Bring him to a place that has a special meaning for both of you. Bring him to the restaurant that he proposed in. And if possible, pick a day when it’s raining. Ask to Kevin to bring him to the jewellery store that he went for your engagement ring. But don’t tell him anything before he remembers that, you could scare him, and it would be unfair on him,” said Stoffel, taking Jo in his big arms and holding him tight.

They joined Kevin and Marcus, waiting for them outside the screen.

“Ah, I was worried, I thought I said something that bothered you, Jolyon,” said Marcus, and Jolyon felt something strange when he heard Marcus saying his name, like butterflies in his stomach.

As Kevin bought the popcorn, Stoffel and the others looked for good seat where nobody could annoy them. Marcus was next to Jolyon, and Kevin next to Stoffel. The movie was a good one, sometimes scary, sometimes hilarious. And during the scary scenes, Jolyon took Marcus’ hand, it was an automatic reflex. Every time that they went to see a horror movie, Marcus always gave him his hand, to protect him and reassure him.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” said Jolyon.

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t bother me. I liked it.” Marcus was glad that Jolyon couldn’t see him blush and he felt his heart race just from the contact with Jo’s soft skin.

At the end of the movie, as the credits rolled, Jolyon saw that Kevin wasn’t on his seat. He saw him on his knees, Stoffel’s cock in his mouth, before moving off and licking come off his lips.

“You should hurry up, because the movie will be finished soon,” said Jolyon, who saw that Marcus wasn’t watching the film any longer, instead he was watching them.

“Do you like it?” asked Kevin, with a devilish look on his face. Marcus froze, no words could came out of his mouth, and he felt his cheeks burn.

“I do.” Marcus’ blushing was obvious now that the lights had come up, and Stoffel rushed to zip up his jeans. Marcus glanced down at the bulge in his jeans, he knew that he shouldn’t be thinking about his friends in that way, but his cock clearly hadn’t got the message.

“Walk behind me, at least people will not see it,” said Jolyon, and Marcus followed him, but the sight of Jo’s perfect rear didn’t make the things easier for Marcus.

Once they were in the fresh air, and after they managed to totally open their eyes in the bright light, they decided to go to a tea room. It was almost five, and Jolyon didn’t want to drink something other than tea. They ordered the tea, with biscuits, and talked about random things, it felt like old times again, and an hour flew by before they made a move to leave. Marcus paid for the tea with Kevin, and Stoffel and Jolyon waited for them outside.

“It’s so great to see you smile again. I really don’t like to see you angry and sad,” said Stoffel.

“During the movie, I held Marcus’ hand during the scary scenes. It was a reflex more than anything else, like I did before the accident, and when he saw what I did, he told me that it didn’t bother him, so we stayed hand in hand for the whole movie. It was like the first time that we went to the cinema, it was amazing!” said Jolyon.

“I’m happy for you so! What are you going to do next to make him remember you?” asked Stoffel.

“I think tomorrow, I will invite him to the restaurant where he asked me to become his husband. The weather forecast says that it is going to rain a lot. I’m hoping that I will have luck on my side. It’s the first time that I’ve ever wished for it to rain,” said Jolyon, and Kevin and Marcus came back from the tea room.

Marcus stood with the biggest smile on his face, happy just to see Jolyon looking more relaxed. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like he would do anything to see Jolyon happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and of course nothing really happened


	3. Finally

Jolyon and Marcus were heading back to their flat. Marcus’ parents were watching the tv, but they decided to leave them alone, so they went to a restaurant, having a romantic dinner would make them forget about all the things that happened recently.

“So, what do you want to do now? Eat? Sleep? Get a shower?” asked Jolyon.

“I want to cuddle with you on the couch,” said Marcus, but he tried to not look at Jolyon, not sure how he respond to that.

“If you want to, I’d like that,” smiled Jolyon, and Marcus breathed again.

So, Jolyon sat behind Marcus and he put his legs around him. Marcus was playing with his long feet, and then, once they were comfy, Marcus put his head on Jo’s chest. They didn’t do anything else, and after around ten minutes, Jolyon heard that Marcus was snoring. 

He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know if it was better to let him sleep here, on him, or if he should wake him up, take the risk of making Marcus grumpy. At the end, it was a human need that helped him make his decision, he needed to pee.

“I’m sorry Marcus, but I need the loo,” said Jolyon. Marcus was lost, as he always was when he woke up, and Jo stood up slowly.

Jolyon went to the toilet, and then, when he came back out, he saw that Marcus was waiting outside for him.

“Do you need to use the bathroom?” asked Jolyon, his finger hovering over the light switch.

“Eh no… Does it bother you if we share the same bed tonight? I feel guilty for letting you sleep on the sofa,” said Marcus.

“I don’t want to bother you, and the couch is comfortable,” answered Jolyon.

“Please? I really like the feeling of you close to me, you relax me,” said Marcus, and Jolyon nodded following Marcus to the bedroom. It felt so good for him that he didn’t believe it had happen. Once Jolyon had laid down on the bed, Marcus shuffled closer to him, and he put his head on his furry chest.

“You know you have other pillows that are not human,” joked Jolyon.

“No one is as comfortable as you,” said Marcus. “Is it not comfy for you?”

“No, it’s perfect,” answered Jolyon, and just after that, he heard Marcus snore. The familiar sound helped him fall asleep quickly.

The next morning, Jolyon woke up with a huge smile on his face. It was the first time he managed to get a full night’s sleep since the accident. But then he saw that Marcus wasn’t here with him, and he started to worry that he had scared Marcus. He was still a stranger to him, and sleeping together was a big step. But then, he saw Marcus coming back from the bathroom, with a washcloth.

“I’m sorry, I realised that while I was sleeping, I drooled on you. So, I wanted to clean you,” apologised Marcus.

“No problem swee… Marcus,” Jolyon didn’t know what to say, and in the end he watched Marcus coming closer, holding his breath as Marcus cleaned his torso. But they were stopped by the sound of Kerstin’s voice.

“I’ve made breakfast, it’s ready and waiting for you,” she said, with a big smile on her face.

They went to the kitchen, and the smell of pancakes and tea made them hungry. Once they finished, Marcus went to the bathroom to take a shower, and Jolyon helped his in-laws to do the dishes.

“I am very bad at hosting people. Normally you shouldn’t have to do this,” said Jolyon.

“This is no normal visit. We’re just happy to see that Marcus is doing well, and I’m glad that we can be here to support you both,” said Marcus’ dad, which reassured Jolyon.

“So does he remember you now? When we got back, we saw that you weren’t sleeping on the couch, so we peeked in to check that Marcus was ok, and we saw him resting his head on your chest…” said Kerstin, and Jo blushed.

“Not yet, but tonight, I’m going to take him to the restaurant where he proposed. But I will need your help with something.”

“Of course. We’re happy to help,” said Tomas.

“Well, could you drive us to the restaurant? I haven’t had time to sort everything with car insurance and get a replacement.” Jolyon had tried to convince himself that it was only because he didn’t have a car that he wasn’t driving, but he knew that he was scared of taking the wheel again.

“Of course. Let me know what time, and I will be ready for you,” said Marcus’ dad.

Jolyon thanked Tomas before heading to the bathroom. He forgot that Marcus was in the shower, until he heard him sing a Swedish song.

“Would you like a microphone?” asked Jolyon, smiling to himself. Marcus stopped for a second, before he answered, “No it’s good, I already have the shower head.” There was a laugh and then he went back to singing.

“You have a really beautiful voice.”

“Thank you. But you will have to wait to hear it again, I’ve finished showering and, well, I don’t want to shock you with the size of my cock,” teased Marcus, and Jolyon left the bathroom, blushing but happy that Marcus appeared to be his old self again. But then, he heard Marcus calling him back.

“What is it? Are you injured?” asked Jolyon.

“No no. But with my crutch, it’s difficult to put my boxers on. My dad helped me with them yesterday,” said Marcus, blushing as he stood with his hands covering his cock.

“Do you want me to go get your dad?”

“No, the situation is already enough awkward like this. I don’t need any more people in here,” said Marcus.

Jolyon took the boxers from where they were sitting on the radiator, and he tried to not touch Marcus’ hurt feet, before slowly inching up his boxers, getting closer and closer to Marcus’ thigh. The contact between Jo’s hand and Marcus’ thigh sent shivers through Marcus’ body, all heading straight for his cock, and his hands weren’t big enough to hide his erection.

“I’m so sorry, it’s got a mind of its own,” said Marcus, who couldn’t look at Jolyon.

Jolyon wanted to take his cock into his mouth, give Marcus what he wanted and make him feel the most amazing orgasm, but he stopped just in time, licking at his lips.

“Don’t worry about it,” laughed Jolyon, and it made Marcus less awkward.

Jolyon got the boxers over Marcus’ knee, and he left Marcus to pull them up the last few inches. He then grabbed Marcus’ jogging bottoms, and tried to carefully help him into them. It was a lot harder, because Jolyon had to avoid touching Marcus’ feet. After an awful first try, where Marcus screamed so loudly that Jo thought he was going a heart attack, he decided to go even slower. He slowly pulled up the jogging bottoms, glad for the elasticated waist, and after it was all done, Jo breathed a sigh of relief.

“It’s probably better if you don’t wear socks today,” said Jolyon.

“I agree, it’s warm enough that they are fine without them,” said Marcus, wiggling his toes as he laughed to himself.

The day went slowly, Jolyon couldn’t wait to take Marcus to the restaurant. They watched tv all day, there was an ice hockey match on, and Marcus watched it, surrounded by Jolyon arms. It was quiet until Marcus stood up in excitement because his favorite team had won the match but he screamed out in pain when he put his feet on the floor, slumping back down on the sofa. 

“I will massage your feet, I can’t bear seeing you suffer,” said Jolyon, but Marcus wasn’t really reassured by this idea. “Don’t worry, I will be gentle.”

Jolyon got down on his knees, resting Marcus’ feet on a chair. He started to massage his heel, before working up to his ankle. It felt so good that Marcus moaned a lot, and even though he buried his head in a cushion, Jolyon could hear him and that made him blush. At the end of the massage, Jolyon placed two gentle kisses on Marcus’ feet, and went to join him on the sofa.

“Thank you so much, it doesn’t hurt anymore,” said Marcus.

“You’re welcome.” Jo went to give him a kiss but he stopped himself just in time.

“How can I repay you? You’ve been so kind to me since I left hospital, and I want to do something for you,” said Marcus.

“Well, you could accept my invitation to go to a restaurant tonight,” answered Jolyon, holding his breath while he waited for Marcus to respond.

“Is it a date?” asked Marcus, his face scrunched up in confusion.

“Only if you want it to be one,” Jolyon said, trying to make it sound like a joke in case it made Marcus uncomfortable.

“I can’t wait!” said Marcus, going to the bedroom to have a nap. Jolyon prepared his clothes for the evening, and he left to Marcus a jacket, the one that he wore on the night he proposed, and black jeans, which would be easier to put on than his suit trousers, he didn’t want to force Marcus to wear trousers which would be too hard to put on.

It was around six, and Jolyon decided to go and wake up Marcus. But Marcus was already out of bed, in nothing apart from his boxers, and Jolyon apologised before closing the door. 

Marcus’ dad was waiting for them in the car, and Jolyon climbed int0 the back of the car, which was meant for children, or shorter people, not a guy of almost six foot tall. Marcus sat next to his dad, it was easier for him to get in to the front seat. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, it started to rain, it was only a few drops, and Marcus’ dad wished Jolyon good luck.

When they entered the restaurant, all the memories of that night came flooding back for Jolyon, and he felt tears bubbling up in his eyes. They went to the same table where he waited for Marcus for so long, and then, they ordered food.

The dinner went well, they laughed while talking, Marcus even took Jo’s hand, but there wasn’t any sign of Marcus remembered what happened that night. He went to the toilet while Jolyon was paying the bill, and he saw that it was raining a lot. So, Jolyon decided to text Stoffel to ask him to come and take them home. Stoffel agreed, and then Jolyon and Marcus decided to wait outside the restaurant, and in less than five minutes they were totally soaked.

They walked along the street, and they stopped exactly where Marcus got down on his knees in the rain, before asking Jolyon to marry him.

“Jolyon?” asked Marcus.

“Yes? Is something wrong?” asked Jolyon, starting to panic. Marcus didn’t answer, instead he closed his eyes. “Marcus, talk to me, please,” said Jolyon, but he only saw Marcus doing weird moves with his hands.

“Would you marry me?” said Marcus, his eyes still shut and they were moving behind his eyelids as though he was dreaming.

“What?” asked Jolyon, his face scrunched up in confusion.

“We were engaged before the car accident?” asked Marcus.

“Not engaged, we were married,” said Jolyon, the rain hiding the tears that were running down his face.

“How could I forget that? I’m so sorry that I’ve hurt you these last few weeks,” said Marcus, starting to cry too. “Why you didn’t tell me anything? You should have been so upset when I remembered Stoffel and Kevin and not you.”

“I didn’t want to make the things even more complicated for you than they already were. The doctor told me that I had to be patient, and that I should absolutely not hurry you while you were recovering from your injuries, that it could make things worse for you. So I listened to him and I didn’t do anything, except bringing you to our special restaurant,” said Jolyon, kissing Marcus on the mouth. They stayed in each other arms under the rain until Stoffel arrived, and Stoffel decided to bring them to his flat, it was closer and they would be dry sooner.

Stoffel drove as fast as possible to join Kevin to their flat, and he already texted him to prepare dry clothes, a hot bath and tea. With Jolyon coming, the tea was a must, although he could do with all the comfort that he could get after the chaos of the last few weeks. 

When they arrived at Stoffel and Kevin’s flat, Jo let Marcus get in the bath. They could share it, but it was better for them to get a proper one, and Marcus was a lot colder than Jolyon. Jolyon changed his clothes and took the clothes that Kevin had left for him. They were too short for him, but it didn’t matter. He took the cup of tea that Kevin handed to him, and then, he saw Kevin and Stoffel staring for all the details of their date.

“I never saw you smile like this since your wedding day. Did he remember you?” asked Stoffel.

“Yes, he remembered. You can’t believe how relieved I am,” answered Jolyon, he was so excited.

“So, tell us everything!” said Kevin, always happy to hear all the juicy details.

“Well, we went to the restaurant, it was nice, we didn’t stop talking and laughing, and then he took my hand.”

“And that’s when he remembered you?” asked Stoffel.

“No, and I was afraid that he wouldn’t, because then I texted you and we left the restaurant, and while we were walking, he did weird moves with his hands, and I started to be worried, but then, he asked me if I wanted to marry him. It was as unexpected as the first one,” joked Jolyon.

“And that’s why I found you two in the middle of the street hugging in the heavy rain?” asked Stoffel.

“Yes that’s why. And I kissed him, and I felt the same thing I feel each time I kiss him, like sparks of electricity surging through my body. It was unbelievable.”

“Maybe we should go and check that Marcus didn’t fall asleep in the bath,” interrupted Kevin. They all went into the bathroom and Marcus was currently sleeping, and the water didn’t hide his cock.

“It would have been shame if he didn’t remember you!” laughed Kevin.

“Stop staring at that. He’s taken! You have a Belgian one, remember?” joked Jolyon, and all the laughing woke Marcus.

“Why am I naked in the bath?” Marcus was totally disorientated, and tried to hide his cock with his hands.

“You fall asleep in the bath, we should have kept an eye on you!” joked Kevin.

“You should probably get out, the water must be cold by now,” said Jolyon, handing him the towel, before all of three left the bathroom and waited into the hallway. 

“I think it’s time to say goodnight now,” said Stoffel, and Kevin led Jolyon and Marcus to the guest room. This time, Jolyon accepted to stay here for the night, and he sent a message to his Marcus’ parents telling them that they weren’t going to come home tonight, it was the least that he could do to make sure that they wouldn’t worry all night. Marcus was in Kevin pyjamas, they were almost the perfect size, and Jolyon couldn’t do anything other than stare at him with eyes full of love.

“Good night my husband, we will talk about all this properly tomorrow,” said Jolyon, kissing Marcus on the nose.

“I hope you will manage to forgive me for what I did to you, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, it wasn’t your fault. And if someone has to apologise, it’s me. I was the one that drove home that night, it was me who didn’t accept Stoffel’s offer of just staying here,” said Jolyon.

“It wasn’t your fault either. You couldn’t do anything else. You told me that, and I know you wouldn’t lie to me. And Kevin even told me what you did to the person who drove the other car.”

'He told you that?“ Jolyon felt his blood run cold, he still couldn’t believe what he had done, it was so unlike him, and yet he’d been so angry. But it was only right that Marcus should know, he didn’t have any secrets from him, and at least Kevin hadn’t tell his family what had happened.

"Yes, I can’t even imagine how bad you felt during those days, those weeks,” said Marcus, cuddling in close before he fell asleep on Jo’s chest, just like always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course nothing really happened


	4. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus finally remembered Jolyon, and he knew how to celebrate it!

“Morning my beautiful Swede,” Jolyon said, leaning in to kiss Marcus.

“Morning my biggest trophy!” Marcus answered, as he saw Jo’s eyes light up.

“You remember the nickname that you gave me?”

“Of course! How could I forget your worrying love for your trophies?” Marcus joked, and Jo kissed him again. They heard a knock on the door, and Stoffel came in to the room.

“If you want you can have breakfast, everything is on the table. And please, Kevin is still asleep, so try not to wake him up,” Stoffel said, as he left them to go to work.

“So, do you want to get breakfast?” Jo asked, but Marcus was already out of the bed, heading to the kitchen. Jolyon followed him, and then, they sat at the little table. Marcus had bread with Nutella, while Jolyon poured himself some orange juice, and drank his tea. “So, how much do you remember of us?”

“Currently, I can remember how we met,” Marcus stopped, he took a sip of his too hot coffee, and Jo leant over to kiss his tongue. “We met at a race track, and then, you kissed me. It was the most amazing feeling I’d ever had, and I don’t know if I already told you this or not, but on that day, I almost fainted. By chance, we were sat down, so you didn’t notice anything.”

“Aww, really? I could never imagine that I would have that effect on someone,” Jolyon said. 

“You still have that effect on me, Jo, and I also almost fainted when we were both standing, in front of Kevin, and then he said, 'You may now kiss your husband’. When I felt your lips on mine, the feelings were overwhelming, but I manage to catch myself just in time to hold you tight, as I saw you felt the same. I didn’t want you to fall on the snowy floor,” Marcus said, and Jo kissed him passionately.

“Why you are not in your room getting the time back?” Kevin asked, and Jolyon was afraid that he had woken Kevin. “Don’t worry, Stoffel is not as quiet as he thinks.”

Marcus and Jolyon laughed a lot. Kevin poured a glass of orange juice, and then, he took a sip of coffee and he started to look more human.

“So, do you know what you will do today?” Kevin asked.

“I think we’ll go back to our home, and then, Marcus can tell to his parents that he knows who I am,” Jolyon said, and he was very excited.

“I will drive you there.”

“But you’re still in pyjamas.” Jolyon laughed.

“And? When I was a child, my mum often brought me to school in pyjamas. But she didn’t leave the car. And you can be happy, I’m wearing underwear,” Kevin laughed, and then, they left Kevin’s apartment.

Once they opened their front door, Jolyon and Marcus saw two bags in the hallway, and then Marcus’ parents told them that they were leaving them both alone, so that they could catch up on the time they had missed. After a few embraces, they left Marcus and Jo, and everyone had a little tear in their eyes, but it was quickly gone.

“So, we’re alone, and I know who you are. What do you want to do now?” Marcus asked, with his most devilish grin.

“I don’t know, I think we could tidy the guest room, in case we have any more visitors.” Jolyon said, and he was surprised when he felt Marcus kissing him.

“I missed you when you don’t understand what I meant,” Marcus said, as he took Jo’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

Jolyon didn’t say anything, there was nothing to say, and he saw that Marcus wanted it as much as him. Once they were in the bedroom, Marcus wasted no time, and he lay out fully naked on the bed.

“Hey, it’s unfair. I’m totally naked and you still have too many clothes on you.”

“It’s not my fault if you’re not doing your job Marcus, I was waiting you to undress me!” Jolyon said, and Marcus stood up, literally tearing his clothes off him.

“Wow, I didn’t know I was married to the Hulk!” Jo laughed, and he was surprised when Marcus pushed him onto the bed.

“Tonight, I will make sure that you will remember me for the rest of your life!” Marcus said.

He kissed Jolyon on the mouth, his tongue exploring, and Jo was doing absolutely nothing, except enjoying being controlled by Marcus. Marcus broke the kiss, and he leant in to kiss each of his nipples. He was very talented at that, and each time, Jo moaned loudly. Once he finished teasing his nipples, Marcus traces Jo’s scars with his finger, which made Jo shiver, and then he licked Jo’s cock. He quickly stopped, to play with his balls. At the same time as he was sucking his balls, Marcus stroked slowly Jo, it made him moan a lot in frustration, and Marcus saw a drop of pre-come form at the tip of his cock. Marcus licked it, moaning to tell to Jo how good it tasted, and, then, inch by inch, he took Jo’s cock into his mouth. Jo tried to move his hips to make Marcus suck him faster, but it was useless, Marcus only slowed down.

“You will come when I will say so!” Marcus said, and Jo moaned, he knew that if he complained, Marcus would only slow down more.

Marcus went back to sucking Jolyon, still slowly so that he wouldn’t make him come, and he gave Jolyon his fingers to suck on. Jolyon sucked them like he would suck Marcus’ cock, and once he finished, Marcus took his fingers back, and stopped sucking him. Jolyon moaned again, before he felt Marcus tongue tracing circles around his hole.

“Oh come on, spit on me!” Jo screamed, and he froze right after, hoping that Marcus wouldn’t hear it. Marcus didn’t stop what he was doing, making Jo moan, he was on the border between pain and pleasure, and he completely forgot what he said.

After what felt like eternity to Jo, Marcus replaced his tongue with his moist fingers, and he made sure that he didn’t hit that spot. After the third finger, he decided it was the good time to stop torturing Jo.

Jo was moving his back, he was totally breathless, and yet he didn’t want this feeling to be over. Marcus slid his cock into Jo slowly, he didn’t want to hurt him, and after a few minutes, he started to thrust into him, slow at first, but then he increased the pace. When he was on the brink of climax, he folded to take Jo’s cock into his mouth, and it wasn’t long before Jo was spurting thick streams of come down his throat. Marcus swallowed every drop. He thrusted into Jo harder, and a few moments later, he was coming in Jolyon, as he let his body fall onto Jo’s heaving chest. They stayed in this position for a moment, before Jolyon felt Marcus’ come dripping onto his thigh.

“Time for a shower,” Jolyon said, and with the help of Marcus, he managed to stand up. He was still weak at the knees after his orgasm, and then, he leant against the shower wall, and Marcus made sure there wasn’t a risk of Jo falling.

“So? How was it?” Marcus asked, while he was washing Jo’s hair.

“Amazing. Intense, I love you, Marcus.”

“I love you too, Jo.”

After the shower, they both agreed to take a nap, and for once, it was Jolyon who used Marcus as a pillow. They woke up in the middle of afternoon, and they decided to do a little bit of cleaning. After that, and once Jolyon had made two cups of tea, they went onto the terrace, to admire the sunset. They sat on a little chair, sharing a blanket, and Marcus was behind Jo, putting his arm around him. That was when he saw a tear running down Jo’s face.

“Something wrong, my trophy?”

“No. Everything is perfect. I always imagined that when I would have a husband, we would do things like that, nothing else but watching a sunset while drinking tea. And now I’m here, in your arms, watching the sunset while drinking tea. I just realised that I achieved my dream, that the reality is so much better than my most amazing dreams. I never thought I could have someone as amazing as you, Marcus.”

Marcus didn’t say anything, he only placed a lot of kisses on Jo’s cheek and hair.

“Can I ask you a question, babe?”

“Of course, honey. You can ask me whatever you want,” Jo answered.

“Did you mean what you said earlier, when I was teasing you with my tongue?”

“What did I say?” Jo blushed a lot.

“Don’t be nervous, Jo. You can tell me absolutely anything, I would never judge you.”

"I guess that now, I don’t really have a choice.”

“You still have a choice, Jo. You can choose to tell me that you really meant what you said, and maybe we can try it, or you can choose to not tell me, and maybe to regret it a lot,” Marcus said, as he took Jo’s hand.

“Yes, I really want you to spit on me.” Jo cheeks were burning, and he was doing absolutely everything to avoid Marcus’ eyes.

“If you want, next time we’re making love, I will spit on you, but I would like to know why you want to do this,” Marcus said.

“I don’t know, the feeling of intimacy that would be for us. I don’t want to do this to feel like you dominate me, no. I want it to show you how much I love you, it’s something particular, and I can’t really explain it.”

“I completely understand you, Jo. And don’t worry, we’ll always be equal, even if I spat on you because you asked me to.” Marcus said, as he kissed Jolyon.

“I have the feeling that our little talking woke something on you…” Jo winked, and they both headed for the bedroom again.

This time, it was Jo who was in the lead. He took off Marcus’ pants, and since he’d left the hospital, he didn’t wear underwear anymore. Jolyon wasted no time, and he sucked Marcus without any teasing. He sucked him faster, but then Marcus stopped him.

“Look at me, Jo,” Marcus said, and Jolyon took his mouth off Marcus’ cock. “Open your mouth, my trophy.”

Jo did what he was told, and opened his mouth. It wasn’t long before he saw that Marcus was spitting on him, and Jo swallowed everything.

“Thank you very much, babe,” Jo said, before going back to sucking Marcus, who was still as hard as before. And after a few strokes, Marcus was coming all over Jo’s face. Marcus licked him clean, before he left the bedroom to get a washcloth and clean his face. They were both too tired to get a shower, and after Marcus had cleaned him with the washcloth, they fell asleep, Jolyon happy in Marcus’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to f1_rabbit for betaing the fic!

**Author's Note:**

> and of course nothing really happened


End file.
